Mai Otome : The Resistance strikes back
by Sanji-dreams
Summary: [ carefull ! Spoiler] Arika and Mashiro are trained by Mai and Mikoto , Natsuki and Nao keep looking after ally to take Garderobe back from archduke nagi.
1. Chapter 1

**Mai Otome : The resistance strikes back**

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Mai Otome at all , it's all Sunrise and Hisayuki's own . The only things who is mine is the No-Master GEM .. That's it . This fanfics takes place after the #23 .

Chapter 1 : The True Nature 

Deep in the black Valley , Mikoto was still training Arika . since a week , it became harder but Arika started to see the progress . she was now able to be the full master of his weapons and touched Mikoto once .

Mai was help too in cooking good ramen for the two of them . During the dinner , Arika noticed that Mai was kinda bored to do anything during their all days .

' Mai-sama , why don't you comes training with us tomorrow ?'

' I don't know , Mikoto seems to be good at training ..'

' But , now I've made progress , I can maybe try to fight against you .'

' Arika , I really don't know ..'

' That'll be a good idea ! Arika became better and fight against you would increase her power more and more !'

' That's not I'm against the concept but if I hurt Arika badly , Mashiro-chan will be hurt too ..'

' That's Ok ! I have to used to be hurting too when my Otome is fighting . if I don't do it , Arika will be slow down and won't fight at hundred percent because of me , so if I get a training too , Arika and Me will be invincible when we'll go to Garderobe to kick Nagi's ass !'

' Ok , then , tomorrow , Double training ! Sleep well tonight , girls . it's not gonna be a weak training , Ok?'

' Ok !'

But In the middle of the night , Arika wakes up and goes outside . Suddenly a storm of memories comes into her head : Erstin's death , _Death_ , Nina's awaken with the ultimate black diamond , _Tears _, Sergay who is using his chest as a shield to protect Arika from Erstin's slave blade , _Love_ , Sergay who confess to Arika in the cemetery , _Love_ , Sergay who is threating her with his gun , _Hate_ , Tomoe's jealousy , _Hate_ ,Nina who is losing her mind because of the harmonium , _Hate_ …

Why all these things always end with Hate ? She know that when they were going to come back to Garderobe , The hate will be here , the death will be here , the tears will be here and the love too.. Sergay , the man she loves … But Now , he was the enemy , like when she finds out that Erstin was Schwarz's spy , like when Nina became Nagi's Otome .. A friend is already gone and in Garderobe when the time will be up , She'll be force to kill Nagi and Nina .

Tired of thinking about all these things , she suddenly remember the discussion that she had with Mashiro . If no one stop Nagi before he start using the whole power of the Harmonium , it'll be a total war , and the word friends won't means anything anymore .

Then she came back to her Bed . But Miyu was looking at her during her whole reflection . There were some tears on Arika's cheeks .

' Arika , don't be so sad . The future will be drawn by yourself , so be strong .'

Next morning , Arika and Mashiro wakes them up First and notice that Mikoto was deeply asleep between Mai's breast .

' Mikoto is really weird . I can't believe that Mai , one of the best Otome was never able to beat her …'

' You're right Mashiro . But she's gonna learn you some stuff about what it is to be a Master of a Otome .'

' I know Arika and I promises you to become stronger , so I won't bother you when we'll bring freedom to Garderobe .'

' Arigato Mashiro-chan .. I mean My Master .'

But when the two girls were talking , Mai and Mikoto woke them up and were starring at Mikoto and Arika .

'That was some great talking .. You're are really serious the two of us . That's fine , It means that our training won't be useless .'

' We won't deceive you , Mai-sama .'

' So let's go to eat . We're gonna to have a rough day today !'

' Mai's Food ! Mai's Food !'

' Mikoto , you're very scary when you're hungry …'

' You haven't seen the whole things .. Sometimes , it really looks like she's dead when she's really hungry !'

After a long breakfast and a very funny discussion about Mai's youth and Natsuki's one , The four of them were back on the training field . Mai and Arika were equipped with their Robe , Mashiro and Mikoto were on the other side , Mashiro was learning some hints about the Master's situation .

On their Side , Mai and Arika started to fight each other . That was the First time Arika wasn't able to touch her opponent … Mai was very good , she was blocking all Arika's assault . Even her weapon on the second mod wasn't able to touch her , despise the scale of it . She also tried to hit her by sent her a bolt from the blue but she avoided it so easily that made Arika depressing .

' I'm so lane .. Even my best attack is useless on you , and you never succeed to win against Mikoto , so I'll never touch her either .'

' Don't say that Arika . I think that you've been great . Your reflex were quite good , you avoided my fireballs and your bolt almost touched me but you're not still very focus on your aim when you're shooting .'

' But , you know , It's no that easy . I can only shoot when my weapons is on the best mod and if you add the countdown who is making me vulnerable and the weight of the weapons itself , you can understand that my shoots are not always very focus .'

' Com'on , We must keep fighting . The fist one makes you increase your level ,isn't it ?'

' Yeah , I think so ..'

' So , let's continue but this time , we're gonna add an important things .'

' What kind of thing ?'

' Mikoto ! Comes here with Mashiro .'

' Yes , Mai!'

' As you can see , Now , Mashiro is very close to us . You mustn't forget that your life is bound to Mashiro's .'

' I know Mai-san ..'

' So Mashiro , Arika , I'm gonna be a little harder and I'm gonna sent you some fireballs . You won't be able to avoid some of them , so you're gonna to be burn . But it's gonna be small one , so you wont be hurt badly . But when you'll receive them , You'll be burn and Mashiro too . So If you don't want hurt your master , you should try to avoid the fireballs , understand ?'

' Fine .'

' And by the way , if a crack came , don't worry and attack me , ok ?'

' Don't worry , I'll do it .'

'that's the spirit , Arika ! Let's begin !'

Mai and Arika fly away from each other and Arika make her weapon appear . Mai does the same thing and invoke their elements . After a few fly pass , Three fireballs came . Arika succeed to avoid the First one then the second thanks to her blade but the last touched her in the left hand who makes Arika cries and drop her weapons. In the same time , Mashiro felt the pain too and fall on the knees because of it .

' Mashiro-chan !'

'Arika ! Don't worry and keep fighting !'

' Mashiro … Yes , My Master !'

Sit near Mashiro , Mikoto was very proud of Mashiro . The speech she'd done works . Mashiro finally discover the true meaning of what to be a Master is .

' That's good job , Mashiro . Truthfully , I've nothing more to learn to you , you have already the spirit of a great Master .. You're really the true white diamond finally . I had doubt about it a few days ago but now I'm sure !'

' Arigato , Mikoto-sempai .'

' Don't call me Sempai , Mashiro . We're equal you and me , our lives are bound to our Otome's .'

' You're right , Mikoto ! Ganbare , Arika ! Makes Mai paid for my burning hand !'

' Master , Yes , My Master !'

And then the necklace of Arika suddenly became brilliant and both of earring and Mashiro's ring were shinning too . Arika became faster , succeed to block the three Fireballs and were about to stab Mai in the right shoulder but Mai protect herself one second before the stabbing . Although , because of the speed of Arika , Mai felt the wave generated by it and is sent against a rock . At the same time , Mikoto felt the shock too and fall down .

' I think that's it .. You've unlock the full power of your Gem .'

' Really , Mai-san ?'

' Yes , and if you don't want to believe me , look at your casual clothes .'

And Mai was right . Instead of Garderobe's uniform , Arika was wearing the long blue dress that her mother was wearing when she was the greatest Otome .

' Is it .. Mum's outfit ?'

' Yes , answer Mikoto , It's Rena-san's outfit .'

' Mikoto , you means Arika has succeed to obtain her mother's level ?'

' Yes , She's finally at the same level than her mother . Now she's able to brings freedom to Garderobe .'

' And what about me ? Will I Able to obtain my mother's level too?'

' Shinso was a great Otome but she's also a great Master for the other Otome now , and you just prove that you was also able to be a great Master because without your cheers , Arika wouldn't able to increase her level .'

' Mikoto is right , Mashiro . You can't see it physically but inside you , you've obtain your mother's level too , Am I wrong ?'

' No , you aren't Mai-san . Now I feel sure about myself and I know that Arika is too .'

' Right . But now that you obtain Rena's power , you must keep training , Arika . This girl who had access to the harmonium is very powerful right now and even if all the powerful Otome join our resistance , the fight against her won't be easy and if I Understand the whole things , It's a kinda personal case , isn't it ?'

' Yes' answer Arika , very determined

' So , let's keep training!'

And the training goes the whole days . At the end of the journey , Mai touched Arika 5 times but Arika touched Mai 3 times and the most impressive things , she touched Mikoto once . So , at the end of the day , every one were tired , lightly hurt but it was a huge day for Arika and Mashiro , who discovered their true side .

' Girls , tomorrow , we're going to follow the way that Natsuki and the Red-hair girl followed . I think we're ready to take Garderobe back from this Nagi's hands .'

' Arigato , Mai san .'

' So , sleep well because we're leaving at 6'o'clock .'

' Mai , That's too early !'

' Mikoto .. It's for the best .'

' Allright .'

The night felt and the four girls felt asleep . But in a few miles away …

Chapter 2 : The Five Pillars 

Still in the Black Valley , Natsuki and Nao were walking . Thanks to Mai , they had a plan with an exit and an itineraries to go to Garderobe . Suddenly ,they heard a noise behind them …

' Shit , if it's a tiger or something , we'll not be save by one of your gadgets …'

' May I remember you that is one of my "gadget" who save you when the car dove into the valley?'

' Nao , how have you made to be selected into the Five pillars with a so awful comportment ?'

' I should ask you the same question ..'

But the noise were more closer ..

' We'll finish this discuss later , Nao .. here's it comes !'

' I'm gonna kill this piece of shit !'

Then , they discover that was a tiger who were making all the noise . Because of the danger , the two girls start running through the forest but Nao felt down … The tiger was intend to jump on her but suddenly a black dagger comes out from a bush and kill the tiger .

' I'm not dead ! That's so great !'

'No , it's impossible ! Only one person use this type of weapons ..'

' Who is using this kind of weapons?'

Then , two girls came out from the bushes and join the girls .

' Natsuki ! That's so great !'

' Maya ?'

' Who's Maya , Natsuki ?'

' Right , Nao , let me introduce the two last pillars … Maya Bryce , The great Reiyou no Hataruishi and Sarah Gallagher , also knows as The Famous Ginga no Rangyoku . They were my mate a few time ago.'

' Don't say that , Natsuki . It makes us very old …'

' Sarah , Don't say that . We won't never be old as this cockroach of Maria …'

'Sarah , Maya , don't tell me that you're still criticize Maria ?'

' Remember , Natsuki , she was really a pain in the neck and you should be the First to be agreed with us !'

' What ? You've got problem with Maria in the past ?'

'Shut up , Nao , My past is none of your business …'

' So by the way , Natsuki , who is this cute girl ?'

' Maya , Sarah , let me introduce to you the 5th pillar , Juliet Nao Zhang. She's from Artai .'

' Shinso finally find another person to replace Mai ?'

'Yeah , but about Shinso-sama .. There is a problem . Archduke Nagi invades Garderobe and takes the control of the Harmonium . He obtain help from Smith , the same one who gave his help during the last war ..'

' Damned ! Nao-san , why did you let your Archduke do that?'

' Don't call him 'my Archduke' ! I really don't care about him ! The only thing I want to do with him is kicking his ass , Sarah-san !'

' Nao , don't be rude with your Sempai ! You're a Rookie here !'

' Don't , Natsuki . She's right . But I think you were intend to add something about the events ?'

' Yeah , Smith stole Rena's body and used it to stole all the Gems who were into Shinso's grave . that's why Nao and I can't materialize our Robe . That's why I'm wandering why you two can do it..'

' You know what Natsuki? I've feel a weird wave too but maybe because of the fact that we were searching for clues in Aeris's Area , Our Gems didn't come out …'

' That's so unfair !'

' Can't believe it! You're talking about unfair things but had you thought about me ? I haven't still see what my new Robe looks like , so fuck off !'

' Are you kidding , Kitty ? You had only experimented the Coral's Robe and you tell to us that you're the 5th pillar ? It's so funny !'

' Listen , Sarah , Shinso selected her ..'

' Don't call me Kitty ! And I'm one of yours so shut up !'

' You wanna fight against me ? You haven't got your Robe and even if you had it , I would able to make you cry in 10 seconds ..'

' I think you're the one who's dreaming right now !'

' Nao , stop it . Have you ever read the story of the third legendary GEM ?'

' No , I've never been to the library . Makes me feel bored ..'

' Maya , wanna tell her ?'

' Allright .'

The four of them sat . then Maya began her story .

' In the world , there is 3 legendary GEM . The First one is know as Shikoku no kongouseki or even The Ultimate Black Diamond . The second one is the souten no seigyoku , who was Rena's but After the 12 kingdoms , I don't know where is it now …'

' Maya , about that , the Ultimate Black Diamond is now the possession of Nina Wang , the so-called daughter of Sergay Wang , a Warrant of archduke Nagi Dai Artai . And about the souten no seigyoku , It turns out that it's now Arika Yumemiya's , the real daughter of Rena . She has been hidden since Rena's death by Rena's mother and she came this year to become an Otome like her mother .'

' Really ? You see Sarah , we've missed so much things since we left Garderobe to find Schwarz .'

' Baka , if we hadn't left , we wouldn't able to materialize our Robe …'

' Anyway , There's a third legendary GEM , The Ginga no Rangyoku . It's the last legendary GEM , preciously keep by Garderobe since a hundred years . And It turn out that Sarah obtain it during the five pillars selection because of their amazing skills .'

' Ara .. Gomen nasai Sarah-san . I didn't know ..'

' Forget it , Kitty . that doesn't matter . But let's focus on our plan . Fist we've got to snake in Garderobe . We're gonna split in two group for two different goals . Natsuki and Maya , you'll try to go to the laboratory . To give you a hand , Kitty and I , we're gonna to go into the place where they kept Rena's corpse and the GEM . To that end , Natsuki , You'll reactivate Shinso and we'll set them free the GEM , so they're going to get back to Shinso and you'll able to materialize your Robe , Natsuki . After that , you'll need it very much because I don't think so that the harmonium girl will let us do without resistance .'

' It seems dangerous but It'll work . Let's do it .'

' But there is one problem ..'

' what's it Maya ?'

' Kitty hasn't got her Master Robe and if we reactive Shinso again , it will give to her the coral's GEM and a Otome Coral is more a pain in the neck than a good support ..'

' Don't call me Kitty all the time ! My name is Nao !'

' I know that Ma-chan but there is no solution , if Shinso have not give her GEM to the girl , we can do nothing about it !'

' There is a last solution .. The 'No Master GEM' .'

' What ? It's not because this girl is suppose to be the 5Th pillar that we can waste it on her !'

' Sarah is right , I don't think Nao is ready for this ..'

' Natsuki , Sarah , let me do it , please . I put my whole responsibility on it , ok?'

' Do what you want ..'

' Nao , Would you come with me ? In private ?'

the two girls sat a few feet from Natsuki and Sarah .

' Listen me carefully . Sarah and I won't be enough to attack Garderobe , even if we're the First and the second pillar . So we're gonna to help you .'

' Go on .'

' There is in reality 4 legendary GEM . But the last one is secretly keep by the First Pillar since the begin of The Five Pillar tradition . This GEM is called ' No Master GEM' . Garderobe inherit it from a stranger who came and give it because some other people where chasing After it . According our Research , it comes from a world where the HIME , who are devoted to protect the world from Evil , don't need master to develop the power they have . According to us , it come from the corpse of a HIME who died who was name Nao Yuuki . '

' What ? Some people in the Legend have my name ?'

' Let me finish , Kitty . With this GEM , the only master you have is you . It means that no one is in danger if you died . Only a few people owned it , so remember it's an honor . I'm gonna give it to you and put my whole responsibility on you , so don't deceive me !'

' I won't , Master !'

' Fine , that's the spirit , kitty .'

' Please , don't call me like that ! My name is NAO !'

' Sarah , come on in please .'

' Fine , fine ..'

' Can you give me the GEM ?'

' Here .. Kitty , Maya hasn't got a legendary GEM but she's strong enough to make you pay if you deceive her , so don't try to do it .'

' I won't ! I promise you that I'll be a faithful Pillar !'

' On One knee , Kitty !'

' Yes , Maya , My Master !'

' Thanks to the power that Shinso gave me , Maya Bryce , I make you , Juliet Nao Zhang , the owner of the No Master GEM . Give me your ear .'

Nao do it and Maya put the GEM in . The GEM shine when it's insert in Nao's ear .

'Juliet Nao Zhang , Wake up ! Now , I order you to materialize your Robe !'

' Right ! For Garderobe's sake …MATERIALIZE !'

And in the dark forest of the black Valley , Nao put for the First time her Robe . a Green and Yellow outfit with Spider inspiration on it and Grey shoulders . The belt was Grey too and there were two little Grey wings assorted with two white tails on the sides .

' Gosh , I wasn't wrong about giving you this GEM . Did you know that the Robe is generated in function off your skills ? Seeing yours makes me think that you're found off spider , isn't it ?'

' yeah , I always love them , they are so cute .. When I was a child , I used to have one , she was called Julia ..'

' Maya , our new mate is a jackass ..'

' And if I told you that I'm with her since a month …'

' My poor Natsuki .. If you want it , I can cuddle you . Must be harsh without Shizuru ..'

' What are you you talking abouuuut , Sarah !'

' Let it go , Headmaster , I know that Shizuru and you are lesbian ..It's so obvious !'

' God , I'm gonna kill myself ..'

' You can trip to my breast if you want it !'

' Maya ! Shut up !'

' Be careful , Maya-san , you're gonna to make her horny ..'

' Nao , don't start or I'm gonna kill you !'

' May I remember to you that you're now the only one without Robe ?'

' Don't worry , when Garderobe will be in our hands back , I'm gonna make you pay theses rude talk ..'

' Let's go girls , Garderobe need us !'

the four girl was about to leave but they're interrupted by another group…

Chapter 3 : Garderobe is under Attack ! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3 : Preparing the Battle **

' Wait !'

The four girl turn around and they see that the group is Arika and Mai's . But at the First sight , Natsuki doesn't recognize Arika ..

' Mai , who's this girl ? don't tell me that you left Arika alone !'

' Headmaster , It's me , Arika !'

' Oh god , don't tell me …'

' You aren't dreaming . I've actually succeed to obtain my mother robe and by the same way , the full power of my GEM !'

' Congratulations , Arika !'

' Arigato , everyone … wait who're these peoples ?'

' Arika … Baka …Don't tell me that you doesn't recognize the five pillar !'

' The five Pillar .. It sounds nothing to me ..Ah ! I know ! I was at the infirmary when Maria did this lesson!'

' Please , call her Miss Maria and explain me why you succeed at coral exam if you even didn't know who were the five pillar !'

' Forget it , Natsuki and introduce our guest to the other ..'

' Allright Mai .. Sarah , Maya , may I introduce you Arika Yumemiya , the actual owner of the souten no seigyoku . And this is her Master , Mashiro Blanc de Windbloom . Turn out that she 's Shinso's daughter ..'

' I'm so honored your Highness .'

' Don't be . I'm not the True Queen . Nina Wang is .'

' That doesn't matter . For us , you'll be our queen forever .'

'Arigato .'

' ah ! Mashiro , you see , you're still Queen !'

' Yes !' and the young Queen start dancing with her Otome who is following her Master without resistance..

' Have they really legendary relatives ?'

' Girls ! Lock on !This is Maya Bryce , The great Reiyou no Hataruishi and Sarah Gallagher , also knows as The Famous Ginga no Rangyoku . They are the two First Pillars .'

' Nice to meet you' answer Mashiro and Akira together .

' They're really cute Kitty ..'

' About Pillar , check this , Arika , Mashiro !'

And Nao Materialize her Robe in front of everyone .

' So beautiful , Nao –sempai ! You're so lucky !'

' Wait a minute ..'

' What's the problem , Mai-san ?'

' The problem is , Maya , that this girl materialize her Robe without master .. that's means ..'

' Yeah , I gave it to her .'

' Your Kindness will kill you , one days ..'

' Don't say that , Mai .'

After a dinner at Mai's place , the 8 girls where talking about how to sneak into Garderobe .

'We have to hide us .. Specially Arika , I and Mashiro.'

' Wait , Natsuki ! and what about me ?'

' First , you keep calling me Headmaster and second , no one made report about your missing'

' Fucking Bastard , I'm gonna make theme pay ..'

' You know Natsuki , that's no because we disappeared like Mai or because we didn't show up regularly that we're not chasing . They had put Shizuru in jail so they must searching for us too .'

' Right ..So finally , only 2 people can't defend themselves …'

All the eyes are turning to Natsuki and Mashiro .

' yeah , I know , it's us ; Can we move on?'

' Allright , weak ..'

' Shut up , Nao' yell Natsuki , while she was throwing some object on Nao

' Let's go back to Garderobe , Natsuki !'

' Allright Mai ..'

' But Nao is right , right now , you're terribly weak .'

' You haven't said anything , ok ? So our goals are Shinso , the Harmonium , the tower where Rena's corpse is kept and the reserve .'

' I must go to Shinso's grave . So Maya , will you join me ?'

' No problem .'

' I want set my mother's grave free !'

' Arika .. I understand . So Arika will go to the tower with Sarah , ok?'

' Fine for me . You forget that we must took Mashiro too .'

' Of course , she will be with you .'

' Mai , Mikoto and Nao , you'll clean the reserve to avoid us to have to fight against Mecha …'

' Right !'

' And when your goal is done , you go to the Harmonium , understood ?'

But in the forest , the trap of Mikoto has worked again and when they discover what's in it , they see that's Haruka and Yukino …

' What are you doing here !'

' Shut up , Natsuki !'

' Haruka , don't talk like that ..'

' I'm not gonna let this buzuzuke's partner yell at me !'

' Haruka chan ..'

' Haruka-san ! Have you seen ? I've obtain the full power of my GEM !'

' You grown up so much , Arika ! That's great ..'

' Stop these childish gesture , Haruka ! the situation is very bad !'

' For us too ! why do you think we're here ? This foolish girl who's controlling the Harmonium attacked us ! Aeries is on fire ! I've succeed to flee with Yukino but it was just …'

' You want makes these things stop?'

' Yes , Headmaster .'

' We're going to attack Garderobe to take it back . We have 6 Otome here and if you join us , It will make 7 .'

' No problem ! I'm gonna kick Nagi's ass !'

' Yukino , Haruka and you will join Maya and me . We're going to sneak into Shinso's grave to let me re-activate it and that way , I'll be able to materialize my Robe again .'

' Sound good , What are the others will do ?'

' come on in , I'm gonna explain to you . We need to get some sleep . Tomorrow will be the roughest day we'll have .'

**Chapter 4 : A new Area**

While the resistance was sleeping , Nina wasn't . Tired because of the Harmonium , She was laid on her bed . She tried to sleep but failed , her mind was invaded by the faces of the innocents she attacked a few hours ago .

In fact , she was doing all these things for her father , but she disgusted by what she did a half hour After she done it . The harmonium was so powerful that it was control her whole mind , and was also abolished all culpability feelings . She was dirty .. She was a murderer . Because of that , she break down and start crying .

Beside her door , Sergay was here . If he hadn't push Nina to Nagi's hands , she would never became so evil , so crazy .. But it was also because of him . If only Arika and Nina hated each other , he would never fall in love with Arika and would never hurt his daughter .. Arika , She was the same age as Nina . And he was almost 30 .. She was 15 . This love wasn't allowed . He was a sicko .

But something was happened in the city ..

Hide under hood and long outfit , the resistance was on . They succeed to pass the guard of the main door and in the station . They were in front of the shop 'Backstage' when they stopped in a small dark corner .

' Listen , now . that's here our way split . Every one know her duty . So , let's go !'

' Natsuki , be careful . You and Yukino are weak and if the girl with the ultimate black diamond appear , you're gonna be in real danger , so don't try anything dangerous , ok?'

' Ok , Mai . Be careful too and takes care of Nao .. This girl really piss me off but she's really nice and cut finally , isn't it KITTY ?'

' Thanks , Headmaster . Takes care of you too .'

' You can call me Natsuki ..'

' come on ! and remember , you must using your Robe only when we'll arrived at your goal . If you use it before, Our plan will be discover . But if you're attacked because they discover who you are , you can use it of course …'

' Good luck !'

' Thank , Sarah .'

Then the group split into 3 groups .

**Part One : Mai / Nao / Mikoto **

' Mai , are you sure the reserve is on this way ?'

' Yeah , I've check on the city map .'

' That's gonna be fun !'

' Calm down Mikoto . We're still on the way to go'

' Mai , I don't know if Natsuki warm you but these Mecha are really huge .. We must be very careful when we'll fight them .'

' Don't worry . I've fight bigger danger in my life .'

' Like what ?'

' Love , for example .'

' What ? don't tell me that you love someone , Mai ?'

' is it so unbelievable ? His name is Tate and he's my First and only Love .'

' Is he gorgeous?'

' Nope ! He's stupid and Stubborn , he's a pervert ..'

' Shut up mikoto !'

' Where is he now ?'

' I can't tell you that …It's our little secret ! Even Mikoto doesn't know where is he .'

' So , That means that Otome can love someone and make .. you know …'

' You means make love ? Yeah , they can ! If Garderobe doesn't let you making out with boys , it's for your security .'

' God , that means Maria had one days a boyfriend ?'

' Oh no ! She's still virgin … '

' Really ? that's so funny !'

' Back to serious , Nao . We're arrived .'

The three girls were in front of the Reserve . As they were approaching from it , two soldiers came to them and stopped them .

' What are you doing here ? It a forbidden place for common people .'

' We aren't common people …'

' Wait . Warrant , this is sergeant Kumi . There is three people who want to come in the reserve but they haven't got any pass ..'

But Mikoto hit her and the guard fall down on the floor . Nao takes the talkie-walkie and takes the conversation back .

' We've talk with the guard and finally , he'll let us come . By the way , say 'hi' to my dear Archduke , it comes from Nao Zhang ..'

' You know that in about twenty minutes , the place will be full of guards and maybe Otome if we're really unlucky ?'

' I know Mai but , don't you think it gonna be fun After all?'

' yeah , you're true . Let's have fun . take care of the soldier , Me and Mikoto will do the Slaves . Mikoto , please.'

' Mai Tokiha , Your Master ordain you to make your life in danger to protect the world from Evil .'

' Yes Master .' Then Mai's GEM shine suddenly .

'Materialize !'

' Mai , why did you do it before me ? I'm jealous !'

' Come on Nao , we don't have time to waste .'

' Materialize !' and the 5th pillar makes her dress appear .

In the reserve , it was the chaos ; Between Mai who was burning the slaves of the reserve , and Nao who was killing Artai's soldier by pack , the only person who was able to sleep was Mikoto …Sit on a burned slave , she had an eyes closed and the other one was looking without attention the battlefield .

' Being a Master is so boring .. I need some exercises .'

Suddenly , she saw a group of soldier who were here to support the others . She jumps from her Slave to the group of soldier and started fighting them with her staff .

' Mikoto ! What are you doing ? What happened if you are injure ?'

' I won't Mai . I'm just helping you and moreover , you and Nao cannot have the whole fun for yourself without letting me taste some of it !'

' Allright , but be careful …'

' Thanks a lot , Mai!'

**First Interlude : Nagi's QG **

' Archduke ! The reserve is under attack !'

' Sent more men there ! if the reserve felt , our Slave will be on the hands of the attackers !'

' Archduke ! we know the identity of one of the three attackers ! She's called Juliet Nao Zhang and it seems to be she's a Otome without master .'

' What ? This bitch will pay it , I swear it . Any information about the two last ?'

' Only names … Mai and Mikoto .'

' Sergeant , bring the Tomoe's Group and Nina here .'

Five minutes later , the 7 girls were near Nagi .

' Dears , The reserve is under attack .'

' Who dares ?'

'Juliet Nao Zhang.'

' Nao-sempai ..'

' Yes , my dear Nina . Your sempai betray us . Shocking , isn't it?'

' Is she alone ?'

' No , Tomoe . And that's why I called you . Does the names Mikoto or Mai ring a bell for you?'

' Don't tell me that … Is there any camera there ?'

' Sergeant , show the three attackers to Tomoe .'

' Right , your highness .'

' Can't believe it . It's really Mai-sama .'

' Who is this girl ?'

' Master , It's the famous Fire String Ruby . The one who choose love instead of became master but who flee with the GEM with her .'

' So , Mikoto must be Mai's master ..'

' But who's Nao's so ?'

' She doesn't need one , my dears . She has the No Master GEM . Sergeant , Zoom on Nao's ears , please .'

' work is done , your highness .'

' Everyone , this is a lesson for you . The GEM Nao is wearing is the 4th legendary GEM . A GEM who give to his owner to materialized his Robe without Master .'

' Nao-sempai…' sighted Nina chan who was looking at the screen who were showing Nao killing Artai's soldier and Slave's .

**Part 2 : Arika / Mashiro / Sarah **

Soon Online


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 2 : Arika / Mashiro / Sarah , First Part **

Let's go back in time , when the whole group split .

The three girl were on the way to the Smith's tower . Arika was happy to be in Garderobe again but she know that she wasn't here to follow lesson with their classmate or even eat a lunch with Erstin and Nina . She was here to takes revenge for Erstin' death and to stop Nina and Nagi before they started to destroy the other cities .

' Nina , smile . If you are upset or depress , we're gonna te be arrest .'

' I would like but , I can't ..'

' Arika , please , smile .. I like when you're smiling .'

' Mashiro , I also liked when Erstin was doing it .'

' Arika , please , forget it . If you're thinking about it during a fight , you won't be focus on your opponent .'

' excuse me but who is Erstin?'

' Erstin was ..'

' No , Mashiro . Let me explain . Erstin was a friend of mine but it turn out that she was a Schwartz's spy . She died during the attack of Garderobe .. Nina killed Erstin's slave as she was trying to kill me . So Erstin died After her Slave .'

' Gomen , Arika . We won't talk about that anymore .'

' That's Ok . I must go over it . It's on the past , and the present is what we're gonna do right now , isn't it ?'

' Yeah .'

' You see , you're smiling again !'

' Yeah , Mashiro ..'

' Girls , stop it . We are arrived .'

' How are we gonna sneak into the tower ? there is too much Guards !'

' We have to fight . Arika , Materialize . It's not gonna be easy .'

Then , in a small street near the tower , Sarah and Arika materialized their Robes . then , they put their cloak back and the three girl started the attack ..

Sarah started by kill the two guards on the front door . Then another came , and tried to contact the QG but Arika killed him before he had the chance to do it . The front door's area was clean .

' Good job , Arika . let's move on .'

' Sarah , I was wandering .. what kind of weapon have you?'

' Oh . Great question Arika . You see this dagger ? This is my weapon .'

' Are you kidding ? Arika's one is so much bigger , yours wouldn't able to hurt someone or maybe a rabbit , but I doubt it ..'

' That's why this weapon is dangerous , Mashiro . Keep the image of my dagger in your head because it gonna be change .'

' What do you means , Sarah-san ?'

' Me , Sarah Gallagher , member of the Five Pillar , ask the Great Milky way , to give me her whole power , to let me defeat the opponent .'

Then , a dark aura comes around Sarah and the tiny dagger started to enlarge to become a great and long sword ornate with arcane's symbols .

' That's so greaaat …'

' Impressive ! How this dagger can become a master sword ?'

' That's the power of the Milky Way . The cosmos has always been my best ally .'

' Excuse me , Sarah . I've acted like a fool .'

' Don't be . Let's move on .'

Room After Room , the two Otome was progressing in the tower .. But a biggest danger was waiting for Arika .

Interlude 2 : Nagi's QG 

' Nao-chan is really impressive . If I knew , I would choose her instead of Nina ..'

' Your Highness , what are you ..'

' Calm down , Sergay .'

' Your Highness ! there is a second field attacked !'

' Interesting ..Show me who are the opponent this time !'

' Looks like there is Mashiro-hime , and two Otome with her ..'

' Great ! Nina ! Come here , please !'

' Yes , master . your order .'

' Look at this screenshot taken by the tower's camera . Don't you recognize someone ?'

' Arika !'

' What ? What Arika is doing here ?'

' Oh , that's so touching … Nina , even your father is worried about Arika's presence .'

' Father .. let me makes this case clear . I'm gonna go to the tower and talk with Arika to makes her stop this foolish act …'

' I refused .'

' Archduke .. why ?'

' Because Nina is my Otome before your daughter so it's you Sergay , who is gonna to get rid of Arika and the Otome who is with her . And bring me Mashiro when the job will be done .'

' Understood .'

' Father , wait ..'

' Don't Nina . I have to do it if it's an order from the archduke'

' But ..'

' I will come back , it's a promise .'

' Now , Sergay , let's go . Our opponent will be soon at Rena's grave ..'

Part 2 : Arika / Mashiro / Sarah , Second Part 

' We're finally here .'

' My mother is on this room ..'

' Arika , you have to hurry . Sorry but I promise you to make a great ceremony for your mother when Garderobe will be free but right now , we have to hurry .'

' Thanks Mashiro .'

Arika open the door and notice the great machine where her mother was keep in . Mashiro was about to follow her but Sarah stopped her .

' Don't Mashiro . She has to do it by herself .'

' But ..'

' Don't , really . Please'

' Right .'

The room was deeply in the darkness . Arika was moving slowly and their eyes were open . When she touch Rena's grave , her necklace started to Rumble and as she was about to stab the machine with her weapon , the light came and Sergay enter in the room .

' Arika , don't do it .'

' Sergay .. what are you doing here ?'

' I'm trying to stop you .'

' How can you pass this door ? Sarah would stop you ..'

' Mashiro let me in . She said to the other that it would be another thing you want to do by yourself .'

' Anyway , Leave . I have to destroy this machine to get back Mum's corpse and to send all the GEM in Shinso back .'

' You know what ? I known your mother in the past . And I felt in love with her . But I was younger than her and she was already taking care of you . But After a few hesitation , I succeed to talk with her and I stayed with her every singles times I can . I saw her taking care of you , feed you and playing with you …'

' Stop it ! Don't tell me these things right now ! I've also a duty to do .'

' No , You listen to me ! I felt in love with Rena and when I find out that you were Rena's daughter , I was already in love with you … Isn't pathetic ?'

' Don't call my Mum by her name ! And don't dare telling that you felt in love with me !'

' That's the true , Antsy ..'

' Stop it . Stop it , Sergay !'

' Please come with me , I'll ask Nagi a favor about your punishment and for Mashiro's too . It's a promise .'

' I won't . I want bring peace to Garderobe again ; and Nagi wants to bring chaos . Our goals are different . You choose the wrong side . Assume it !'

' Arika , Please … I'll do everything to you if you stop ..'

' Kiss me and I stop ..'

' Arika , if I kiss you , you wouldn't able to be an Otome again..'

' Sergay ..'

' Right , if you really want it , I'll do it .'

then the two lovers hug each other . Their lips were closer but before Sergay's lips could touch Arika's , the girl stab Sergay in the chest with her weapon . Blood come out and he felt dawn on the floor .

' Arika , Why …'

' It was the only solution . If you told Nina that you were support me , maybe she wouldn't going crazy like she is now and Erstin would be still alive . All these is because of you !'

' Arika , you're wrong . I never wish these things …'

' Sorry , Sergay . Your death will be the beginning of a new area as Erstin's death was the beginning of an chaotic one.'

' Maybe , you're right .. Please , when you'll fight against Nina , Tell her that she'll always be my daughter and that she'll never left my heart , as you too . I used to love your mother ,and I loved you too …'

' Sergay , I'll also love you forever !'

' Thanks , Arika…'

And Sergay died . There were tears on Arika's face . Too much pain , too much love… Arika break down and cried on Sergay's corpse . Sarah and Mashiro came in .

' Arika , I know that a painful decision but you'll have time to cry about Sergay's death later . We've to destroy this machine ..'

' Sarah , please , do it by yourself . I really can't …'

' Arika , I'm sorry ..'

Mashiro suddenly hug her Otome and touch by her master's tenderness , Arika cried on her shoulder .

' Sergay !'

' I'll be always by you , Arika . I promise you that I'll never betray you ever .'

' Arigato , Mashiro .'

Then Sarah took her sword and cut in two part the machine where Rena was keep . All the GEM stay during a minute in the air and they flew to Shinso's . Then , without reasons , Rena's shadow appear ..

' My dear daughter , you've become so beautiful ..'

' Mum ! Mum ! You're alive !'

' No Arika , I'm not , but I saw what you've done . Sacrifice her own Love to preserve the world's peace , It's such a great act .I'm so proud of you .'

' Mum …'

' You have to follow your way but remember I will be always with you , my love .'

Then the shadow disappear and Arika's necklace shine .

' Yes , Mum . I'm gonna do my best and I'll be the one who bring peace to Garderobe , for Sergay's sake and for yours .'

'Great talks Arika . Let's move on . Come on Mashiro , you too !'

' Yes , Sarah !'

Then , the three girls left the room . But before arika close the door , she turn and looking at Sergay's corpse , she said :

' Good bye , Sergay , I won't never forget you . You'll also be in my heart for the rest of my life .'

And on Sergay's corpse was put the Handkerchief that Arika did for the one who was support her grant's cost ..


	4. Chapter 4

Interlude 3 : Nagi's QG 

' Report of the situation , sergeant .'

' Not good . Sergay failed his mission .'

' Father failed ? what do you mean ?'

' Sergeant , please launch the tape of the video camera .'

the scene between Arika and Sergay start . In front of Nina and Nagi eyes , they are seeing the death of Sergay and the tender scene before the stabbing . At the end of the tape , Nagi was depress because of the destruction of his machine and Nina was torn between the hate and the sadness .

' This girl ..she destroyed my machine .. My beautiful machine !'

' You never listened me when I was told you to put some valkyries near it ! And now because of your stupidity …'

But Smith didn't finish his phrase . Nagi shot him before he could finish it and the man died , his blood covering the metallic floor of the protected QG .

' Father … Why ? Why is he dead ? He told Arika he loves her but she stabbed him .. Why ? I'm gonna kill this bitch and take revenge !'

Because of her madness , Nina's Robe materialize . The girl , eyes full of tears , make their weapons appear and as she was about to get out of the room , Tomoe mocked her .

' That's so pathetic ! You really thought that he was in love with you , you silly girl ! He adopted you , if he was really in love with you , he wouldn't do that ! The thing is that you closed your eyes on the relationship who was creating between your dear Father and your new friend ! You known that she was in love with him and that he wouldn't be against it . But you lied to yourself and hide in the darkness of your injured heart .'

' Shut up , bitch ! don't dare talking about Sergay like that !'

' Sergay ? Is not "father" anymore ? look at this , girl , we have a girl in fond of incest who was dreaming to make love with her father , but who hide this feeling so long that it became frustration .. You're a sicko , Nina , just a fucking sicko !'

' I'm gonna kill you !'

Then , Nina jump on Tomoe , who put in the emergency her Robe and they begin to fight . Because of the stuff in the room and the size of Tomoe's spear , two computer explode . Seeing that , Nagi took the remote in Smith's bloody jacket . He push the button and Tomoe receive an electric shock who paralyze her , and thanks to this occasion , Nina succeed to stab him very violently in the left arm . Then Nagi shot with his gun on the ceiling and made the fight stop .

' Calm down , you two !'

' Highness , she insulted my Father !'

' Stop it Nina . If she hurt you , but I doubt she can do it , I'm gonna be injured too . And I don't want too .'

' Please , apologize me , Master .'

' Of course , I apologize you , Nina . But Tomoe , don't ever dare trying to touch my Otome again or I will kill you , understood , Slave ?'

' Understood , Highness .'

' Highness ! We have another problem !'

' What ? Again ?'


	5. Chapter 5

Part Three : Natsuki , Yukino , Maya , Haruka ( First Part ) 

' Natsuki , where did you find this cloak ? it stinks !'

' Haruka , stop it . We don't wear it because of the advantages but because we've to hide ourselves until we attack the sanctuary .'

' Ok but remember , I'll make you pay when all this mess will be ended .'

' Yukino , please , hit your Otome for us ..She can be really a pain in the neck when she want it ..'

' Haruka-chan , Please , calm down . You could be mad when we'll be at the sanctuary .'

' Right ..'

' Stop it girl , we're at our goal'

In fact , the sanctuary were very calm . Two soldier was keeping the main door and the stairs were empty .

' Maya , would you take care of the two of them for us?'

' No problem .. it's been a while I didn't fight ..I'm gonna rust if I continue like that !'

' Don't worry , a lot of other soldier will come so don't push yourself too hard .'

' That's nice , haruka .'

'Good luck , Maya-san .'

' Thank you Yukino-san .'

Then the Indian girl came near the two soldier . she took a sexy pose and start undress herself . a shoulder strap of her very tiny top was off and she was hiding the visible breast with one of her hand .

' The weather is kinda hot , don't you think boy ?'

' -sight- Yes , I kinda agree with you ..doesn't it Makato-san ?'

' You're right Takino-san …'

' You would come and help me to take off my whole top , I can't do it because of the heavy weather …'

' Of course …'

Then the two solider approached Maya with a pervert stare and a nosebleed but when they are about to touch her, she give to them a kick in the legs . they fall down and Maya seize the opportunity to kick them in the chest .

' Men are really stupid … You can come everyone .'

' Your technique looks like a slut one  . it's kinda inappropriate .'

' Don't be so rude , Yukino . Your Otome has a violent one , it's not so different . Mine add the grace .'

' The grace of a slut .. let's go the main door is clean .'

The four girls start climbing the stairs but in the middle of them , an hundred soldier stop them . The leader of them , a bald one start to talk .

' You four ! Stop it already .'

' We won't ! I'm Natsuki Kruger , Head chef of Garderobe , and I'm here to re-activate Shinso and set Garderobe free from Archduke Nagi .'

' Archduke Nagi told us to kill you if you don't stop . This is the last chance for you .'

' Really ? So , we're also gonna use violence .'

' _En positions_ , soldier !'

' Maya ! Haruka ! let's go !'

And the slaughter begin . Haruka and Maya are really enjoying this time and beat soldier about ten at the time . But the bald leader was still alive . He was scared by the scene and try to run away but natsuki took her gun and shot him in the head .

' Even if I haven't got my Robe anymore , I still can fight ..'

So , after 15 minutes , the stairs was clean again . But some one was looking at them …

Interlude 4 : Nagi QG 

' The sanctuary is under attack ! this resistance is really hard to stop'

' God , they are very persistent … They piss me off ! who are them this time ?'

' It's the Head chef , Aeris's president , Aeris's Otome and a girl I don't know , looks like an Indian one .'

' It's Maya Brice , one of the four pillar , you stupid . They are really a apin in the neck .. If they re-activate Shinso , all the robe are gonna be available again and if the four Pillar attack us , we're done even if we still have the harmonium .'

' I'll defend you , master . I cannot defend my father anymore but I can defend you .'

' There is also this girl with fire and Arika-san … Don't forget it !'

' Maybe I must go there and stop them?'

' No , Nina , you stay here but I think Tomoe has something to rule with Natsuki-san , so go ahead Tomoe ..'

' Yes , Master !'

Then , Tomoe leave the QG with two other valkyries .

' Look at the screen , Nina . We're about to see the real expression of hate.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Three : Natsuki , Yukino , Maya , Haruka ( Second Part) **

' Hurry , girls ! we have to reactivate Shinso !'

' Wait a little Natsuki ! We just had a big fight .. Give us some time !'

' We can't Haruka ! Shinso is our priority !'

'Right , Maya .. But when this mess will be over , I'm gonna sleep !'

' keep focus on the goal , haruka , instead of thinking of the future .. our fight is not done yet!'

' Yes , master'

But , as they were about to reach the sanctuary door , a flash of light came and the four girl steps back .

' What's that ?'

' It's us , dear head master ..'

'Tomoe-chan ?'

Then , the three valkyries's armors zip open and Tomoe and the two mates of her appear in front of Natsuki's group .

' What this outfit ? Don't tell me ..'

' That's impossible !'

'No , that's not , Haruka , Natsuki .. This bloody Nagi use Rena's corpse to produce new kind of GEM ..'

' How can you dare wearing this kind of GEM , Tomoe ? Garderobe teaches you the respect of former Otome and you dare using Rena's remains only to acquire power ?'

' you are also using Shinso's corpse and you made me moral ?'

' That's different ..'

' That's not ! That's why I can't understand how you succeed to win Shizuru Onee-sama's heart !'

' What are you talking , little brat ? I swear that if you dared touching Shizuru , I will kill you !'

' Natsuki ! Calm down and go reactivate Shinso ! Haruka and I will take care of these so called Master Otome !'

' So called ? How dare you , bloody slut !'

' Tomoe , I can see that you haven't been attentive enough when you studied The Four Pillar .. This 'slut' is Maya Brice , the second pillar .'

' So what ? you really think that a pillar can beat the wonderful technology of Rena-sama ? And beside , I've conquest Shizuru Onee-sama's heart during your absence .. She told me that she was in love with me !'

' That's impossible … Shizuru loves only me … You're a liar !'

' I'm not , Dear Head Chef ! I'm gonna kill you and Shizuru and I will live forever in the glorious reign that Nagi is gonna to establish thanks to the Harmonium !'

' you will always a naive dreamer , Tomoe ..'

' SHIZURU?'

' Onee-sama ?'

And , Shizuru was standing next to the sanctuary's door . It was odd but her robe was on .

' Shizuru .. Why can you materialize your robe ? Shinso is off !'

' It's my love for you that permit it .. I told you before Natsuki , We'll always be together untill the death .'

' But .. That means that .. YOU LIED TO ME !'

' Of Course ,I did . I saw that you were attracted by me and I used it to create a chance to run away and save my dear and lovely Nat-chan  .'

' That's so mean , Shizuru Onee-sama ! Excuse me, Onee-sama but I'M GONNA KILL YOU , ALL OF YOU ! Valkyries , _En formation !_'

The three helmet girl closed and they ascend in the sky . as the threat increase , the girls run to Natsuki .

' Natsuki and Yukino , get in the sanctuary and re-activate Shinso ! Maya , Haruka and I , we're gonna to take care of these three !'

' Right ! Yukino , follow me !'

' Be careful Haruka-chan !'

' Dont' worry , Yukino ! I'll be always with you'

and in a very fast movement , the Otome kiss her Master on the lips , and it was a soft , tender and meaningful one ..

' Haruka .. I love you too , so don't die !'

'I won't , I promise you !'

Seeing this tender scene , Shizuru ask naïvely :

' And what about me ? Can't have a kiss from my lover too ?'

' Shizuru ..'

But Shizuru give Natsuki the most saddest stare

' Of course , you can ..'

And the two girl kiss , very passionately but they have to break it swiftly .

' Girls ! The lesbian Time is over , now let's go back to our job !'

' Sorry Maya ..' answer the two couple together

' we're gonna try to do it as fast as we can , so hang on until our return !'

' No problem , There are only little brat ..'

Yukino and Natsuki leave the place to go into Shinso's grave . Then Maya , Shizuru and Haruka are finally in front of their enemies ..

' I'm gonna take Tomoe .. I have to give to her a last lesson .. Maya you take the Red-haired ponytail girl and Haruka , you take the last one , Understand ?'

' Right , Commander !'

' Let's go , girl !'

' For Garderobe's sake !' yell the three girls together .

back in the sanctuary , Yukino and Natsuki are finally in front of Shinso's grave .

' Here we are . Our final Goal before the Harmonium .'

' Please , Reactive her so you'll be able to come back support Haruka , Shizuru and Maya !'

Then Natsuki touch Shinso ..

' Me , Natsuki Kruger , Head chef of Garderobe , I ask you , great Shinso , to lend to us , Otomes of Great Shinso , your power and your indulgence .'

So , the machine start to sparkle and Natsuki's GEM too .

' Nat-chan , You succeed ! look at your GEM !'

' Yes ! Yukino , Time to set Garderobe free ! But before I have to do something ..'

Natsuki touch her GEM and start talking ..

' Me , I allowed all the student of Garderobe to set their power free and I order them to fight for the liberation of Garderobe !'

' Now , let's go !'

Then , they leave the place .

They finally rejoin the battlefield . In fact , Maya and the other was in difficulty , especially about Tomoe .

' Tomoe ! proceed to us ! You can win anymore !'

' You ! How can you succeed to materialize you robe again ? Shinso must have been destroy by Smith's beam Tower !'

' You really need some extra lesson , you little brat ..'

' I'm gonna kill you' yell suddenly Tomoe , her spear aim on Natsuki . But before it touch her , Shizuru's weapon interpose between Tomoe's spear and Natsuki . The two weapons bump together and Shizuru success to swerve Tomoe's weapon direction .

' Tomoe ! Focus on me ! Natsuki has nothing to do in our fight ! I'm the only one who can be your opponent !'

Maya and Haruka hasn't got any problem and succeed to defeat the two other valkyries easily .

' Do you want some help Shizuru ? We haven't got enough time and it can be long if this fight continue .'

' No , it's my business and I have to take care of it ..'

' Good talk , Shizuru Onee-sama ! Time to die !'

The final assault was finally here . Tomoe's armor was fully closed and she was charging Shizuru . At the last time and as she was about to hit Shizuru in the heart , Tomoe's injury suddenly open and start bleeding the entire armor . While she was losing strength , Shizuru improve the occasion to stab the young girl , making her armor explode .

' Sorry Tomoe but I had to do it . You was a very nice girl , really ..'

' I'll always love you , Shizuru Onee-sama … Don't forget me ..'

Then while her armor was decomposing itself , the girl was shutting down . She touched the ground very violently , her blood overflow the whole ground .

' I won't forget you , Tomoe-chan ..'

' Come on , Shizuru , we have to go to the harmonium before Nagi start using it …'

' You're right .. Let's go girl .'

The four girls fly away and join the other at the Harmonium room .


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note**

Thank you so much for all your visit  it really makes me happy . I also thanks the ones who are following my fanfics since the begin , it's very incentive .

The fact is that I'm French and seeing that the fanfics of mine who are in English are more popular (because my other one in English , 'a day in Toudai' , on the Love Hina's fanfics ) really incite me to continue these one instead of writing French one .

Maybe I'm gonna translate my old French fanfics in English to share them with you …

About Mai Otome , The final chapter is coming soon , I already have the plot of it but I must think about the plot of the after-final chapter and find a new one who is totally different from the real after-final . in fact , I began this fanfics after the 24# but because of my studies and other things , the anime catch me again and forced me to think about different plot of my story to avoid the copy .

I'm gonna try to finish it before the end of the week and publish it as fast as I can .

Keep cheering me up , it's really great and I'm very thankful to you . you can post review too , it will be the '_cerise sur le gateau_ '  .

See you soon


	8. Chapter 8

Final Chapter : Destruction of the tyranny ( part One ) 

It was surely a pure coincidence but the three group met exactly at the same time ..

Mai's look very tired because of the difficulty of their duty .

For Arika's , the ambiance was the same as an depress Emo girl dumped by her so called gothic boyfriend , listening at some crappy so called rock band like Kyo … Arika was determined but she cannot prevent crying .

Mashiro was like her Otome because she was feeling her Otome's feeling too .

'Are you Allright , Arika?'

' please , Natsuki ,don't ..'

' Why ? What happened Sarah ?'

' Can you wait a little more , please ? I really think that Arika is still under the shock ..'

' No , Let me do it , Sarah-san . I'm fine , really ..'

' Arika ! Don't ! If you think about it , you wouldn't be focus on our goal ..'

' Mashiro , I promise you that I will bring peace , and I will do it so don't worry .'

' If you want , you can told you what happened After ..'

' No , I'm gonna do it now Nao-chan . Sergay came and I killed him . For Garderobe's sake of course ..'

As the young girl was talking , and even she forced herself to smile , tears were flowing ..

' And Sarah destroy the machine were mother was keep . that it , you see ? that's not a big deal !'

' So Sergay is … dead ?'

' Yes , that's right Nao . But I'm fine , so don't worry !'

' Arika , you can be sad you know ? Because I've heard that you was in love with him , isn't it ?'

Then the girl break down in tears and yelled :

' Please ! stop it already ! I made my choice so don't tell me what I have to do ! And even if I were in love with him , that means nothing .. He choose the wrong side .. as Nina-chan .'

' Arika ..'

' Come on , let's move on everyone ! Garderobe count on us , so we mustn't disappoints them !'

' Right ! Let's go !'

' Arika , I think that you want solve the problem with Nina by yourself ?'

' Yes , please .'

' So , you can do it and don't worry about the rest , we'll cover you .'

' Anyway , Nagi is surely gonna send on us the remain of his Slaves so it's not gonna be easy too ..'

' Yeah , I agree with Maya . The duty of Arika will be the hardest but ours is not gonna be easier ..'

' Maya , Sarah , A mai-star Otome must use her guts sometimes ! See , This buzuzuke and I fought about 5O Slaves and we're still alive so don't worry !'

'Girls , I think that the festivities are gonna to start ..Mashiro , Arika , let's go ! we are going to take care of them !'

' Arigato , Shizuru Onee-sama !'

' Let's go Arika !'

' Master , Yes , My Master !'

The two girls fly away and the rest face about 100 slaves . Haruka , Natsuki , shizuru , Nao , Mai , Mikoto , Sarah and Maya take a stand in front of them and Yukino run away from the future battlefield to hide .

' Courage , anyone ! and Haruka , don't die !'

' I won't Master ! I'm gonna show to them what is aeris's power !'

' Everyone ! Be ready to materialize !'

' Three , Two , One …'

' Materialize !'

and in a kinda perfect harmony , the 7 girls make their robe appear and during one short minute , a very bright halo surround the whole group .

' get your Weapons !'

' Yes , Natsuki'

One by one , the weapons appear … The First one is Natsuki's rifle , then Nao's claw , Shizuru's spear , Sarah's sword , Mai's bracelets , Haruka's sledgehammer and to finish Maya's whip .

' For Garderobe's sake , let fight !'

And in a surge of courage , the 7 seven girl flow into the battle . The sound of cut metal lull the room , there is lot of explosion too and little by little , the number of Slaves decrease . After 20 minutes , the fight is over and the 100 slaves aren't anymore the danger they used to be but just heaps of shell .

The group is also very tired but thanks to Natsuki's cheers , they find the courage to move again to join Arika ..

About Arika and Mashiro , they had been surprised when they reached the harmonium . In fact , Nagi and Nina were waiting for them …

**Author Note** : Sorry for the delay  I really hope that you are gonna like this first part , the second one will be entirely dedicate to the Arika/ Nina fight . Maybe I will insert Erstin in it of the fact that I'm an Erstin fan .. A resurrection is maybe likely thanks to the harmonium .. I'm gonna think about it but if I do it , she'll be the only one because the other one are dead because they really piss me off ( how boring was Sergay with the twist between him , Arika and Nina ..) Anyway , if you liked this part , review ! ( I've wrote the fight against the slave's army with the title materialize extract from the first Mai Otome OST so you can also listen to it while you are reading this part )


	9. Chapter 9

**Final Chapter : Destruction of the tyranny ( part Two )**

The room was deeply plunge into darkness . The only light was coming from the top of the Harmonium . And on the middle of the surrounding darkness , two shadows was omnipresent : Nagi's and Nina's .

' So , you're finally here , My princess .'

' Nagi ! You bastard ! We defeated your whole army so surrender !'

' You know what , I've seen the whole scene and It was kinda fun !'

'You enjoy it ? You're sick !'

' Sick ? Me ? Come on Arika , you're the one who killed her Love , so think about who is the sick one between you and me ..'

' Shut up ! Don't dare talking about Sergay this way !'

' Arika ! Stop calling Father like this !'

' Nina .. please don't be mad ..'

' Arika ! You killed him ! You stab him and you dare saying that you were in love with him !'

' It was my choice , Nina ..Don't blame me about it .'

' Arika , You came here to stop us , doesn't you ? So assume and face me !'

' I have to do it so , I'm gonna do it … But , you know even if I have to kill you , you'll be always in my heart .'

' Don't play with my feeling , Arika ! Our Friendship doesn't exist anymore , understand ? You choose your side , I choose mine !'

' You're right .. Mashiro , I'm gonna fix this situation , so don't worry .'

' I will always trust you , Arika .'

Then Arika put Mashiro on the floor and moves forward to Nina .

' Nagi , get off . this fight is between me and Nina . You're not allowed .'

' I know .. I just have to take a seat near my dear Mashiro and enjoy the show .. Want some pop corn Mashiro ?'

' I'm not gonna let her fight alone ..' And Mashiro took off a sword , a sword with white diamond inlayed and with a emerald blade .

' So , you are not the true princess but you are Shinso's daughter , isn't it ?'

' So what ? I'm gonna kill you so it doesn't matter if you knew it or not .'

'Your so violent Mashiro .. Ok , I'm gonna do it but Remember , if you die , Arika will be also dead ..'

' I know it but Mikoto me very hard and I won't lose against you !'

' Right , everyone , the fight is gonna to start , let's ready !'

The four opponent takes place and they split

' Courage , Mashiro !'

' Don't lose , Arika , it's an order from your Master !'

' Yes , Master , my Master !'

Arika jump to escape from Nina but she follow her and their fight really begin in front of the Harmonim .

' I'm gonna make you pay for Father's death !'

' Nina , you can stop it already .. Erstin died because of this war , are you really ready to lose another friend ? About me , I'm clearly not!'

' I told you that our happiness is OVER ! Forget it ! I'm your opponent now !'

' I don't want forget it ! I share the best moment of my life with you and Erstin ! I want have some again !'

' We can't anymore .. I told you it's over ..'

Tears were flowing all over her face . Arika was in the same state .

' I want all these things disappear ! I'm gonna kill you !'

Nina took her weapons and she merge them in one huge sword .

' Mother , please lend your strength ..'

And as a miracle , Arika's necklace illuminate and her double-blade turn into a huge two hand sword . Her robe lost the pink color and turn into her mother's robe . Finally , Arika's hair grow . Nina become mad After seeing this transformation .

' Why didn't you unlock your real power before ? This is so selfish ..If you only show it before , we would be able to became Pillar easily ! But you didn't do it !'

' Listen , Nina . Otome doesn't exist to fight other Otome .. they exist to maintain the peace ! want you really another war ? Want you really face Irina or even Yayoi and kill them ? They're all our Friends !'

' There is no friendship when the war came ! There is only opponent so prepare yourself to face me !'

Nina charge Arika but Arika succeed in blocking the attack and to push back Nina . The young girl try another charge , and another but Arika avoid them without trying to hurt Nina .

' Why don't you attack me ? You had some much overture !'

' I don't want kill you , Nina . I loved Erstin and she died , I love you too and I don't want lost you …I DON'T WANT LOST ANOTHER FRIEND !'

' Fine .. So I will kill you , even if I have to became alone for the rest of my life ! And I will do it for the other too !'

' Nina , You can't do that ! they are your friends ! Listen to me and recover yourself !'

'I won't ! I'm gonna create a better world , thanks to the Harmonium and Nagi !'

' I've understood .. The only thing I have to fight is the Harmonium ! If I get rid of it , everything are going back to normal !'

' Don't dare do it ! You said before that you wanted to create a world without war ? Here is your chance to do it , Use the harmonium with me and we'll create our world .. We can even bring Erstin back to the life ! We'll be able to have pick nick together again ! Isn't your dream , Arika ?'

' I refuse to draw my future with a death machine ! If you don't regain your self control , I'm gonna kill you , as I did it with Sergay ..'

' But you were in love with him , isn't it ? Why do you want get rid of your precious person ? This is so stupid !'

' Because some of my precious people have a different view of the perfect world than mine .. I refuse to use violence , I will accomplish my dream thanks to my ability and without using the violence but if someone try to destroy my plan , I will be force to use mine to make him understand that if he isn't with me , he's against me ..'

' Arika ..'

But another fight was on ..a few meter away from Arika's , Mashiro and Nagi were also fighting . Nagi took off a dagger and the two master started the fight . Mashiro , thank to Mikoto's training , avoided Nagi's charges and succeed in injuring him several time . Nagi was bleeding and he started to show some weakness .

' Mashiro , my love , don't you remember ? if you kill me , Nina will die too and don't you think that Nina's death will destroy your dear Otome ?'

' She understand that sometimes , you have to make sacrifice to reach a goal , and she prove it before when she killed Sergay …'

' So , You mean that I can only lose ? That's interesting , really ! You know , I still love you Mashiro but I'm gonna kill you , so excuse me !'

And at the same time , Nina and Nagi charge their opponents very violently …


	10. Chapter 10

**Final Chapter : Destruction of the tyranny ( part Three )**

The shock was huge . The four opponent stepped back because of it . Arika began to feel difficulty to block Nina's Charges . So she decided to end the fight . She escape out of reach of Nina and start loading a bolt from the blue . Her blade was aimed on the Harmonium …

' Arika ! don't do it ! It's our only hope !'

' You are mistaken , Nina . I don't want killing you so push off my way !'

' Arika , think about it !'

_Countdown III_

' Nina , I won't ! I'm gonna destroy it and set you free !'

Countdown II 

' Arika ! If you join me , we're gonna bring peace together !'

Countdown I 

' Nina ! Push off !'

' Good Bye , Arika .. I'll still love you'

Ready , Launching 

Arika's GEM shine and bolt comes out from the blade . Nina takes the bolt directly in the chest and because of the power of it , the young girl is kick against the Harmonium , the bolt still on her chest . At the time of the impact , The harmonium explode and Nina yell because of the pain .

' NINA !'

And while the Harmonium was progressively exploding , Nina's robe was destroying itself . The last explosion kicked Nina in front of Arika , who was crying . Arika kneel down and takes the head of her friend .

' Come on , Nina . hold out ! I'm gonna take you with me at the hospital and They are going to heal you …'

' Sorry ,Arika .. I choose the wrong side this time … I just want being bury near my father .'

' You aren't going to die , ok ? You are going to live and I promise you that we're going to pick nick again , ok?'

' Arika , You're very the kindest person …'

' Nina ! hang on !'

Mashiro and Nagi were still fighting . But the two of us were badly hurt because of the very violent fight they had . Blood was covering the white coat of Mashiro . Her arms were covering of wounds and she was having some difficulty to keep her sword in her hand . Nagi were severely hurt and his left arm was fully recovered with blood . the place were the two were fighting became a blood lake .

' Mashiro …You can't avoid my attacks from now . You're to weak to do it .'

' If Arika is alive , I'm too !'

' That's so sweet .. the master who felt the same pain and the same feelings as her Otome … Moving ! Otome have been create to make the war ! They are the most powerful soldier , more efficient than a tank ! They aren't people anymore when they became Mai-star !'

' that's why I can't let you acting .. you're insane and insensitive ! I'm gonna be the one who will killing you !'

' You can try ..'

Mashiro charge him but one of her wounds open up and she feel faint in front of Nagi . The young Archduke try to takes advantage of this situation but when he's about to stab Mashiro in the head , his dagger is eject by a bullet ..

**Author Note** : He He It gonna be soon the end of the story ..Is Nina dead ? Who shot in Nagi's dagger and saved only just Mashiro ? You'll discover it in the last part ..

I really want to thanks you for all your visits on this fanfics and for the support you are given to me . It's very nice and very motivating . I exceed the 1000 hits and I was so surprised when I saw it ..


	11. Chapter 11

**Final Chapter : Destruction of the tyranny ( part Four )**

' Nagi ! Stop it now ! You're surround so give up !'

' Damnit .. So , dear principal , you're still alive . quite impressive .'

' Really ? Don't tell me that you were thinking that the rubbish you send me could stop me ..'

' You're right . I was wrong . I'm sorry but I wont follow you in jail because as you can see , my Otome about to die , so you can deduce that I'm gonna do it to very soon ..'

But from the bottom of the room , a voice yelled :

' Bastard ! Nina is going to live because she'll be always by my side !'

' Arika Yumemiya , you're so naive .. You touched Nina with your most powerful attack and you really think that she is gonna live despite of it ? you killed her , assume !'

' I didn't do .. it .. that's no true ..'

' Arika , don't listen him ! He's trying to make you feel guilty !'

' Nagi ! She's alive .. see ! Nina , talk to me , come on , I know that you aren't dead ..'

But Nina was already dead ..

' Nina .. Don't jokes now , it's not funny !'

' Arika , she's dead . Stop it .'

' Mashiro ! She isn't ! I know that she's still alive !'

' Arika .. Wake up . The war is over but Nina is dead .'

' Is it really true , Nina ?'

but the young girl wasn't able to answer ..

' So , you're really dead Nina .. But I told you to stay alive .. Why ?'

' War is the most awful thing in this world and unfortunately , sometimes , precious people died as other stay alive . You just have to accept it , you can't fight it .'

' But Natsuki-san , if Shizuru died , you won't accept it !'

' Arika ..'

' I've understand Nina . Just wait me . You're going to meet Erstin again and Tomoe too .. So I'm sure that you won't be alone . And about myself , I still have Mashiro , so don't worry . Just wait for me , ok ?'

And while she was speaking , Tears were mixing with the blood who were flooding off Arika's wounds . Then she tried to hug her friend for the last time but Nina's corpse already start to scatter into tiny green light . Nagi's do it too and about two After , the two corpse disappeared . The only remain that Nina left was her Necklace . Arika took it and open it , bit instead of finding the picture of her and Sergay , she found a picture of Arika , Irina , Erstin and Her during one of the pick nick break they took . Arika's tears increased and covered the necklace . Mashiro decided to come hugging her Otome , despise the pain owing to her wounds .Because Arika was crying , Mashiro cried too ..

' don't worry , Arika . I'll never leave you . You and I until the death , ok?'

' you'd better !'

The scene takes place a few week after the previous events . Windbloom is about to be rebuild , the tower of smith has been destroyed and a new one is about to be build . In the small garden of the castle , there is now six graves . Nina's , Sergay's , Tomoe's and Aoi's and the biggest one is Rena's . Every one is dress in black . The sun shine and is reflected by the water of fountain . Mashiro arrive in a beautiful Dark blue dress . nearby her , there is Arika . She is now wearing the blue dress that her mother used to wear .Everyone is here , in this small garden . The Pearls , the corals and the five pillar . there is also all the teacher and Aeris . Mashiro start talking.

' I really thanks you all for your coming . I know that funeral aren't funny but today , the sun is with us . I didn't know very well the five but I known very well Aoi . She was a very wonderful maid but , she was above all the most wonderful friend of mine . she was kind , she was attentive with me and with Mikoto .. She miss me .'

And , as she was trying to fight their tears , she drop a flower bouquet on Aoi's grave .

' I'm a little bit moved so , I'm gonna let Arika talking .'

' Thanks . What I am gonna tell ? i really don't know . Nina was my roommate with Erstin . they were both wonderful person , very kind . I can't express by word how they miss me .. they were a entire part of me , and now they're gone . every morning , I wake up and see them . No , I'm not crazy , I don't see their ghost but they're on the picture on my night table . We're together , smiling . And every time I see this picture , I understand that this situation is impossible now . But I know that in my heart , they're still present . That's why I can keep living . And What should I say about Sergay ? I can say that she was the greatest soldier because I never been interest by the soldier . I knew the man , and I was in love with him . He was too . I can only says that. I'm gonna let Shizuru-san talking about Tomoe .'

And she also drop flower bouquet on Nina's , Sergay's and Erstin grave . Tears were flooding all over her face but soon , it gonna be worst for Arika .

' Everyone . I don't know either what I can say about Tomoe except that behind her serious student , she was an intense girl who worth a memory celebration .'

Shizuru drop a bouquet on Tomoe's grave but she also a teat . the words ' I won't ever forget our game' was engrave .

Then Natsuki start talking .

' I'm gonna celebrate the most courageous Otome . Rena Slayer defend the kingdom during the 12 kingdom war and she died , facing off opponent . She offered her life and for that , we celebrate her .'

Everyone applauded but Arika break down and cried on her mother grave . Then she stop and whisper to her:

' Mum , I will became a great Otome like you and you'll be proud of me , I swear it .'

Then she wakes up and stares at the assistance .

' everyone . Our duty is now to create the best way of life . With our Queen Mashiro , we'll do it !'

' Yes !'

This day the sun was up , and beyond the cloud , deep in the sky , six people were looking for this small group . And in it , There were a mother who was very proud of her little daughter ..

The End 

**Author Note** : And it is over ! This great adventure is finally finish . I hope that you aren't gonna cry when you'll read the last chapter and above all , I hope that you enjoy it . Moreover I hope that you enjoyed the whole story . If you did it , leave a final review and you can also told me if some things weren't good . critic always help to do it better ! If you had some idea , you can also send me an email and I will think about it . Anyway , you still have my other fanfics if you want reading mine . Thanks a lot and See ya !


End file.
